Aprons are one of the most popular accessories used by cooks and barbecue enthusiasts. They allow ones clothes to remain clean, even while working around messy food preparation areas where grease and other permanently staining substances are likely to be encountered. Many barbeque aprons feature durable fabric with pockets and a variety of adjustable straps to allow the he apron to accommodate wearers of various sizes. There is typically one strap that is worn around the neck and often another strap worn around the back of the body near the waist or mid torso. In this manner, the apron is easily put on and removed as needed, but still held securely.
Aside from changes in materials and strap arrangements, aprons have changed little over the years. However, new and improved features that can add further conveniences to the wearer are highly desired.